


Awkward First

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking Dean to be your friend, you decide to greet him as if you’ve known him for a long time. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward First

The little alcohol you had consumed was causing a pleasant buzz in your head, relaxing your limbs and loosening you up to everything around you. Your friends had succeeded, you were finally not stressing out over homework and exams, and instead was having fun with them at the local bar. That was until they all decided to disappear after you came back from the bathroom.

You cursed under your breath, not trusting yourself to drive back to your dorm and knowing that you either had to find your designated driver or walk. And you really didn’t want to walk. Just as you were about to give up, you spotted your friend, Mike, by the bar, chatting with some guys you didn’t recognize. You huffed in annoyance and ran up to him, your hand swinging back before smacking against his ass.

“Hey,” you said. “Thanks for leaving me—”

You stopped short as he turned around. It wasn’t Mike and he was looking at you with a mix of amusement and surprise.

“Oh, shit,” you covered your mouth with your hand, eyes wide. “I’m sorry. I thought you were my friend, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he laughed softly. “I hope you find your friend, though.”

“Thanks,” you mumbled, completely mortified. He nodded and was making to turn back to resume talking with his friend when you stopped him with a hand to his arm. “Once again, I’m really sorry about that. I don’t know what got into me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with a wink.

You gulped and nodded before walking away from him, in search of your friends once again. You were going to kill them when you found them.

You thought you caught them a couple of times, only to realize that you kept mistaking Mike for the guy you had slapped. Your cheeks felt hot when you recalled the horror you felt as he turned around and you cringed, trying to find everyone so you could just leave already. Tonight needed to be over, you wanted to be in bed and sleeping by now.

Half an hour later found you outside the building, toeing at the ground miserably as people trickled out and didn’t spare you a second glance. You had long realized that you friends had probably left the place without you. With one last sigh, you swore you’d never talk to them again and began to make your way to the sidewalk, mentally cheering yourself on in making the trek back to your dorm.

You had only walked a few hundred feet when a car braking right next to you stopped you short and you turned your head to meet eyes with no other than the guy whose ass you had hit. He was smiling and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “Want a ride?”

“Uh,” you stammered. “No, thanks. That’s alright.”

“Come on,” he said with a grin. “I won’t bite and I’ll just take you straight to wherever you need to go.”

You gnawed on your lower lip before giving in, climbing into the passenger seat and avoiding to look him in the eye. It was bad enough that he had that first impression of you and now you were hitching a ride from him.

“I’m Dean,” he held out his hand, which you promptly shook.

“Y/N,” you responded.

“Sweet name you got there.”

“Yeah, okay,” you scoffed, folding your hands on your lap as you looked out the window, avoiding even looking at him. It also didn’t help that you thought him awfully cute. His eyes were a wonderful shade of emerald green and you were sure his smile caused many a heart to flutter.

“I’m serious,” said Dean with a laugh, turning the corner as you pointed to the left.

You remained quiet, your chin resting on your hand as you continued to focus on the houses flitting by and not the man next to you. You knew you were making it awkward, but you didn’t really know how to respond to how nice he was being after what you had done. This interaction was way out of your comfort zone and your manner of responding to it was to be as quiet as possible.

“You study at K-State?” he inquired, breaking the silence. He seemed relaxed and nonchalant about the whole situation, encouraging you to ease up a bit.

“Y-Yeah,” you cleared your throat. “You?”

“Yeah, studying Game Design. What about you?”

“Engineering.”

“Awesome. So, I bet you’re happy that exams are almost over.”

“I am stressing the fuck out, to be honest,” you sighed, leaning your head back on the seat. “And my friends decided to be little shits and take me out to drink, only to forget I even went in the first place.”

“Well, at least we met,” Dean winked and you snorted, shaking your head at his blatant flirtations. You were quite taken aback by them, but couldn’t help but to feel slightly smug. You blamed the alcohol.

“Oh, dorm’s right there, straight ahead,” you said, pointing towards a cream-colored building.

Dean pulled up in front of the main entrance and unlocked the doors.

“Thank you,” you turned to look at him, smiling sincerely. “For being so nonchalant about everything and the ride.”

“That’s no problem,” he said. You were making to climb out when he stopped you with a hand to your elbow.

“Hey,” he cleared his throat. “I know this is out there, but would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?”

“Uh,” you smartly uttered.

“You can say no, that’s perfectly fine,” he said, trying to play it off as nothing.

“N-No, I’d love to,” you stammered, placing a hand on his. “I’d love to go to dinner with you. Is just… I was surprised being the whole slapping your butt thing and—”

He laughed heartily, head pulled back in mirth in a way that gave you a generous shot of his neck and sharp jaw. “That was probably the best meeting I could have had,” he said with honesty lacing through the notes of his deep voice. “It was unique and memorable. And I’d be really stupid if I let you go without asking you out.”

“Then tomorrow it is,” you smiled.

“Great, I’ll be here at seven,” he said, leaning over and opening the car door for you.

You inhaled sharply at the close proximity of him, body stiffening as his own brushed against you. He was quickly sitting back on his own seat and grinning widely. Before you could make a further fool of yourself, you clambered out of the car and got on your feet, looking down at him and waving stiffly.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N,” he said softly. You nodded, waving at him as he drove away.

You turned to face your dorm building and smiled to yourself. Maybe having been abandoned by your friends wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
